Gina Linetti
Regina "Gina" Linetti is a main character of the show. She was the 99th Precinct's sardonic civilian administrator. At the end of season two, she left The 99th Precinct to join Captain Ray Holt, working at the NYPD's public relations office. She returned to her old post at the end of The Oolong Slayer. At the end of the season 6 episode The Tattler she decided to quit working at the 99. She made her last regular appearance in the fourth episode of season 6 Four Movements. Gina is a member of a political dance troupe called "Dance-y Reagan" and was formerly part of a troupe called "Floor-Gasm". Early Life Gina was a childhood friend of Detective Jake Peralta and spent a lot of time over at his Nana's. She was name-checked in her kindergarten teacher's suicide note which she still likes to brag about. When she was a teenager, she attended the Junior Police Program for at-risk youth which she claims does not work. Gina is Italian-American. Before joining the 99th Precinct she was an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk in a mall for four years. At some point earlier in her life she attempted to do a B.A. but failed, after joining the 99 she decided to return and attempt to complete it. Jake was the reason that she got her job which he claimed could be done by an ice cream cone. She saved money and later proved herself to be financially responsible. She has been engaged 8 times but has never been married. Season One In the Pilot, Gina is the office secretary. She bluntly informs Detective Charles Boyle that he isn't Detective Rosa Diaz' type when he asks Gina for help in acquiring tickets for a Rihanna concert. However, Gina does recommend that Charles ask Rosa to an old movie theatre. Gina's first impression of Ray Holt is that he is suave, but she also picks up a "gay vibe". She reveals to him the conditions of Detective Amy Santiago and Jake's bet. In The Tagger, Gina introduces Boyle, Diaz and Amy to her psychic friend Carlene. Boyle believes everything Carlene says, and because he disliked her predictions, he tries to prove them wrong. However, Gina taunts Boyle by twisting events to make them fit Carlene's predictions. In The Slump, when Amy rejects Gina's help for the Junior Police Program, Gina is upset. However, Amy and Rosa (after failing themselves at connecting with the at-risk teenagers) realise Gina is their last hope. Gina dances badly in front of the teenagers to prove she has a passion. When this proves useless, Gina lists the perks of being a cop. This makes 8 children sign up to the program. However, Gina comments that she was part of the program and that it doesn't work. For her efforts and achievement, Holt makes Gina his personal assistant because he sees potential in her. In The Vulture, Gina assists Captain Holt in helping Sergeant Terry Jeffords regain the right to carry a gun. In Halloween, Gina tells Jake that she won't help him rob Holt. She does tell Jake that Holt has a meeting downstairs in 10 minutes. In Sal's Pizza, Gina helps Terry recruit a new IT specialist. She frustrates Terry by provoking the interviewees but explains to Terry and Holt afterwards that her actions proved that none of the applicants could cope inside a police precinct. She goes on to say that the young man (Savant) who originally hacked the system should be the new IT specialist. She exits Holt's office by saying "If I had a mic, I'd drop it". Her actions impress both Terry and Holt. In Thanksgiving, Gina is annoyed at Amy because Amy's Thanksgiving party for the precinct is only aimed at Captain Holt. However, the only reason Gina is going to the party is to see if Amy's apartment is the reason she's single, not her personality which Gina suspects. At the party, Gina openly mocks Amy, concerning her apartment and her cooking. Season Five In [[Game Night|''Game Night]] she came back to work at the precinct after having had a child the season prior. She has, however, grown so attached to having Enigma around that she ends up sneaking out to visit her, ultimately getting caught by Terry. Physical Appearance Gina has long auburn hair. She is usually seen in a printed blouse with a cardigan. Most days, she is seen on her iPhone, not really doing any kind of work. Personality She has displayed a penchant for kleptomania and extreme narcissism but is generally regarded as harmless by the rest of the staff. She does very little other than play on her phone, taunt Charles Boyle, flirt with Terry, and constantly compliment, praise and exalt herself. However, her narcissism comes from an overwhelming sense of self-confidence that can range from endearing to annoying, depending on who she's talking to. She believes in the power of psychics and hires one routinely and believes psychologists are those not gifted enough to become psychics. She is a firm believer in astrology. She enjoys internet surfing and dancing. She believes she is an amazing dancer however, the others in the show just find her dancing 'weird'. She was part of a dance group called Floor-gasm but was later voted out by the other members. She cares a great deal about Jake, considering they grew up together, and their friendship is possibly the strongest she has with anyone. She does show some regret for straining it after leaving the 99. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Gina grew up together. When Jake was getting evicted, she bought his Nana's apartment. Jake was responsible for getting her hired by the department. Jake is one of the few people Gina treats well and they have a very strong friendship. Their relationship becomes strained however, when Gina becomes an internet celebrity and doesn't have time for him anymore. Rosa Diaz Gina and Rosa get along reasonably well, with the occasional dispute (such as Rosa making fun of Gina in "Lockdown" and the pie contest in "48 hours"). Rosa has been occasionally tasked with taking care of Gina such as during Holt's birthday party, and Gina took care of Rosa while she was ill by creating a "Rosa's gonna make this cold her bitch" care package. When Rosa came out as bisexual, Gina responded by contemplating that, in an alternate world, they would have made a great couple - Rosa agreed! Charles Boyle Gina always used every excuse to make fun of Charles, but after he broke up with his fiancée Vivian, she told him the fastest way to get over someone is rebound sex. At the end of the Season 1 finale, the two were shown in bed together. During the early part of Season 2, they were casually hooking up. At the end of season 2, they became stepbrother and stepsister when Gina's mother and Charles' father got married in Boyle-Linetti Wedding. Amy Santiago Gina is often seen making fun of Amy, mostly because of her "drab pantsuits". Gina says that Amy is a boring old lady, making fun of her look, personality and apartment. Despite all of the teasing on Gina’s side, the two definitely have their bonding moments. The harsh teasing has slowed down a tiny bit since getting in a relationship with her longtime, childhood friend, Jake Peralta. And she goes as far as to congratulate them on their engagement. Captain Holt Gina and Captain Holt are shown to have a fairly close friendship. She is promoted to his assistant. She has oddly helped in some situations and also got him addicted to a game called ''Kwazy Cupcakes. And she is even on a first name basis with his husband, Kevin. Milton Boyle Milton Boyle is the only man that Gina is ever shown to be in a relationship with. The pair have a daughter named Enigma, however it seems that since the child's birth the couple have broken up. It should be noted that Milton isn't the only man Gina has dated in the show, as there a couple of other men in her life. For example Leo 'Nadia' Mirren-Carter, a man she is assumed to have dated after Charles introduces her to him in Halloween III. Nadia also turned out to be the brother of Charles' partner Genevieve. Quotes :"The english language cannot fully capture the depth & complexity of my thoughts." ---- :"Bitch, you know i'm out of data." ---- :"No Doubt, no doubt. Gina culpa." ---- Trivia *Gina owns a number of spandex suits and gifted two of them to Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago after they thief-proofed her apartment. *She was a dancer in the group Floor-Gasm♙(Pilot, The Slump). *Gina appears to like dogs as there is a picture of one on her desk and she has a stuffed Webkinz dog on her computer. *Her favorite cop movie is Bad Boys. *Gina has appeared in all episodes except M.E. Time, Old School, Coral Palms Pt. 1, The Big House Pt. 1, The Big House Pt. 2, Kicks, HalloVeen, Bad Beat, The Venue, Two Turkeys, Return to Skyfire and 99. **However, she appeared in a flash-back in HalloVeen. *In Boyle-Linetti Wedding, Gina states that she "doesn't see movies like of the Rings" because she was too pretty for those movies, when Jake compares her to Gollum. Later in the episode however, she references them by calling Lin Boyle a hobbit, implying that she has seen the movies or at least has enough interest in them to know both hobbits and Gollum as references. *Gina's favorite animal is "nature's greatest predator: the wolf," which she describes as "her spirit animal." She also had a blanket with a picture of a wolf on it, but she had to give it to Scully and Hitchcock in order for them to stop using Babylon, Rosa and Gina's secret bathroom. *In Adrian Pimento, Gina reveals she worked as an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk at the mall for 4 years. *Gina often hangs out in the men's room all the time because "the acoustics are amazing." *In The Oolong Slayer, she has thumb drive that looks like a watermelon slice because she adores the summertime. *In Halloween IV, she reveals that she lost her two front teeth during the 5th minute of 7 Minutes in Heaven when a bowling ball fell on her face. *Gina has never had her phone on airplane mode, not even when she is on an airplane. *Gina is left-handed. *She fantasizes about having her own reality series called "Linetti, Set, Go" and her own fragrance line "Gina in a Bottle." *While on her free time, Gina presumably digs up every single secret about the squad she can find and files it in a folder. She has returned Amy's and Charles's folder, because of her friendship with Jake, it is presumed she didn't make one on him. *Her daughter's name is Enigma. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NYPD Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters